dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story That Time Forgot
Toy Story That Time Forgot is a Christmas TV special that aired on December 2, 2014 on ABC. It is directed by Steve Purcell and produced by Gayln Susman. The score is composed by Michael Giacchino. It features the Toy Story characters and takes place after Toy Story 3. Plot One holiday afternoon, two days after Christmas, when Bonnie plays miscellaneous roles (Santa's Workshop, Goblin Fairy, Restaurant, and Dinosaur Escape), Trixie is sad that Bonnie Anderson never plays with her like a dinosaur when Bonnie chooses Angel Kitty. Jessie, along with Rex and Mr. Potato Head, comforts Trixie when she assures that she will be a dinosaur for the next playtime. Bonnie later takes Trixie, Woody, Buzz Lightyear|Buzz, Rex and Angel Kitty to her friend Mason's house for a play date. When they get there, Bonnie sees Mason playing a video game with his new Optimum X. Mason invites her to play the video game and she tosses her toys into Mason's playroom. There, the toys discover that for Christmas, Mason also got a complete toy line of warrior dinosaurs called the Battlesaurs, which are led by Reptillus Maximus & the Cleric. Reptillus takes Rex and Trixie to get suited up by their armor guy Ray-Gon. Unbeknownst to them, the Cleric orders some of the other Battlesaurs to take Woody and Buzz as prisoners as he welcomes the group to Batteopolis. Trixie and Reptillus start to develop romantic feelings. Trixie admires the Battlesaurs, while Reptillus is intrigued by her world. Into their conversation, the Cleric summons them to the "Arena of Woe". At the arena, Trixie is horrified to see Reptillus slaughter Mason's toys (some of whom are old friends with the group) in a gladiatorial combat. Soon Woody and Buzz enter the ring. Woody explains the situation is because Mason has yet to play with the Battlesaurs and that they don't even know they're toys which Buzz ironically finds "incredible". They try to use a red crayon Woody somehow armed himself with as shield and a weapon against Reptillus. But when the latter method breaks it and the latter just comically fails, the duo are left defenseless. Woody humorously evades the Reptillus' attacks before Buzz gets into a brief scuffle with him. They briefly push Reptillus back with Buzz's wings, but he soon corners them on the edge. Before he can land a final blow, Trixie intervenes and demands him to stop. However, a giant 6-foot beast named Goliathon comes into the arena and swallows the cowboy doll and space ranger. Trixie tries to free them, she is repelled and knocked over, revealing the name of Bonnie on her hand (which is the mark of surrender). The Battlesaurs deem Trixie because of this. Trixie escapes Rex, who is controlled by his robotic modifications, to get Bonnie's attention. The Cleric orders Reptillus to stop her. While chasing her, he is shown the box he came in, shocking him. Meanwhile, the Cleric gets Rex, using a remote control, to pull Woody and Buzz out of Goliathon while Angel Kitty is spit out. They then discover that the Cleric is the only Battlesaur who actually knows they're all toys and is determined to make sure the others don't find out so he can stay as their ruler. The Cleric then has Woody, Buzz, and Angel Kitty sent to be disposed of in a ventilation fan that will shred them. Meanwhile, Trixie reaches Mason's video game power outlet, but Reptillus confronts her. Trixie convinces Reptillus of the greatness and importance of being a toy. He turns the game off and lets himself be found by Bonnie and Mason, who go play with the toys. Back in the playroom, Buzz and Woody are almost shredded to death. Bonnie and Mason enter the room, thus saving Woody and Buzz in time. Bonnie and Mason play new roles, as they pretend that they have a dance party as Bonnie has Woody and Buzz to break-dance, saving a toy castle from bad guys as Mason holds Socky with metal robot arms, Bonnie using Goliathon and a bone vehicle as cars, and, as their final role, Mason and Bonnie pretend that Trixie and Reptillus are flying. The Battlesaurs are transformed by their experience of playtime and settle on a more peaceful existence. Soon it was time to leave for home. Bonnie puts her toys back in her rocket backpack and the toys are driven off to Bonnie's House. That night, Bonnie's mom calls her for dinner. When they come out, Rex happily kisses the floor when he feels good to be home. Jessie curiously asks how their playdate went, and Woody, Rex, and Buzz tell their friends about their trip. Trixie feels better by saying that she could be anything when it comes to playtime because she has the word "Bonnie" on her palm during the visit. Angel Kitty tells them to enjoy their gifts. Her wise speech warms the toys' hearts. Then they suddenly realize that Angel Kitty's mysteriously vanished, much to their bewilderment. During the credits, later that nighttime, Reptillus (with Mason's name on his palm) says he looks forward to seeing Trixie again on Tuesday around 3:30 PM, then he presses the Battlesaurus crest as his heart glows a red light as the episode ends. Creatures *Carcharodontosaurus *Dimetrodon *Erythrosuchus *Ludodactylus *Parasaurolophus *Scelidosaurus *Utahraptor Gallery Category:Film Category:Animated film Category:Needs image